


ReLive

by Amaria567_Eloft



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaria567_Eloft/pseuds/Amaria567_Eloft
Summary: Legend comes face-to-face with his past, but it's not as happy as some would hope.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	ReLive

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Swords, Fire, Bodies cut in two, extreme detail.

Legend looked up in horror. Dead, cold, unmoving eyes stared back. Dead, cold eyes stared back. They were blank and empty. But the face.  _ The face. _ Screams of his comrades filled his ears. But he could not move. The wooden masks covering the dead men’s faces had fallen, burned off. And two awful, familiar faces stared back. They made his heart pound. 

*~*Earlier*~*

Legend watched as Time looked down, reading a worn map that he’d procured while Legend and the others fought off a swarm of wall and floor masters. The oldest Link among them was silent as he thought, a hand on his chin. Legend placed a hand on his hip, looking over at Wind, who was always looking behind his back. 

“Wind, you look like you’re seeing ghosts!” Warriors joked, also noticing the young man’s anxiety. Wind looked over at the cape-clad captain. He pulled his lips into a frown, looking over at Time. 

“Time, are there ReDeads in this area?” He inquired nervously. Time looked up from his map, shocked. Both Warriors and Twilight also flinched, knowing the horrors that the ReDeads could bring. ReDeads meant death.

“I do believe so, yes.” Time answered. Legend blinked, confused at what the four were referencing. He had never heard of the monster known as the ReDead, but from how the others reacted, it was disastrous. Legend frowned, wondering just what was so bad about them. 

But then he heard it. Soft, gentle, at first. It was like rock dragging over sand. It was slow and steady and utterly  _ terrifying.  _ Legend could not help but feel frozen in his footsteps. Twilight and Time were different, though. They pulled up their shields, prepared to take on the enemy that Hyrule and the others had no idea about.

Sky followed their lead, pulling out his wing-tipped bow. Legend could not help but watch. For some reason, those footsteps struck a familiar cord in his veins. And so Legend stood there, trying to put his finger on what was so familiar about  _ footsteps. _

And, as Four gasped in shock, it appeared. A gross, muscle-carved but skeleton thin beast that held no sword, no danger in its grip. And it wore a  _ mask. _ An awful, wooden-carved mask that made his nerves stand on end. And the eyes. Oh, Goddess Hylia, the  _ eyes. _

They were soulless things that held no emotion, even though the shuffling creature was still across the room. The worst part? Eight, no, ten more came from behind the leader, still causing Wind to fear. His instincts may’ve saved the group, Legend realized. For even he, the most experienced adventurer among the Links, did not know this creature. And so the respect for the sailor quickly increased. 

“Alright, one of us will have to take on two,” Time muttered to the others as Four and Wild let loose their flurry of arrows on the closest. It still stood, arrows protruding from the brown-chested humanoid. And Legend felt himself quake. Even he, who’d fought Ganon thrice, was quaking in fear. 

The closest monster reached nearer, taking in arrow after arrow. Legend finally felt himself move, grabbing his fire rod. Which is when it happened. A horrid, blood-curdling screech. It sent even the Captain’s hair on end. All of the Hero’s Spirits were frozen within seconds. Legend felt his heart begin to beat out of his chest. He could do nothing but watch with terror as the ReDeads split up, forcing him and his comrades to split as well. Suddenly his veins began pumping once more, his heart wasn’t beating out of his chest, and so he let loose. 

Fire engulfed the room of bones and skulls, left behind by Stalfos. It danced and blazed from Legend’s rod, burning everything. Except for the two. The two ReDeads who’d hidden behind the others, using their comrades as living shields. And they were in front of  _ him _ . He was alone, backed into a corner. 

Embers flickered off of the toasted ReDeads, making the room smell of rotting and burning flesh. The dancing, dangerously hot, fairies made their way onto the wooden masks that the ReDeads wore, making Legend scream with horror. As the wood burned away, two haunted and cursed frames stood before him. The man pulled away from the horrors, panting in fear. 

He landed on his butt, but he couldn’t care.

When he looked at the ReDeads, dead, cold eyes stared back. They were blank and empty. But the face.  _ The face. _ Screams of his comrades filled his ears. But he could not move. The wooden masks covering the dead men’s faces had fallen, burned off. And two awful, familiar faces stared back. They made his heart pound.

His Uncle’s famished face stared back.  _ Marin’s _ thin, starve-touched and mud-stained face stared back. But they were not his family. They were horrors without eyes. However, he could not comprehend this. “....Un...Uncle?” Legend had to choke the word out with tears lining his face. He couldn’t understand. This was  _ before _ his time. How could his family be here, staring down at him?

*~*Wind’s P.O.V.*~*

WInd watched as Legend began to cry. The stoic, red-clad hero was crying as he sung out his Uncle’s name, Marin’s name. Wind could not recognize either. But he recognized the pain, the utter sorrow in Legend’s voice. He’d felt that sorrow himself. 

“We have to get him out of there,” Sky hissed urgently as the two ReDeads came closer to Legend, who was beginning to silence himself. Time nodded, sweat dripping down his cheek. This was the first time Wind had seen Time sweat. This was the first time that Wind felt himself torn between two decisions. 

“But that’s Legend’s family!” Hyrule pointed out, arguing with himself as well as the others. Wind could not take it anymore. It was either Legend or two already dead people. He knew which one he’d take, any day. The young child ran forward, grabbing his trusty blade. 

He swung to the side,  _ hard. _ Wind could hear the roar of his blood, his heart beating against his ribs. And he could feel the resistance of flesh. He could hear Legend’s heartbreaking screams. And he could feel liquid melting into his palms. 

“Wind! Legend!” Sky called out, rushing to grab the both of them and force them into a bear hug. Hyrule and Four quickly joined. The four Links squeezed Legend with all their might while Twilight and Warriors assisted Time in getting the room safe. 

Legend grasped Hyrule and Sky’s clothing, sobbing violently. He sobbed until all that came out were his cries, tears dried up. 

“Hush, now. It’s okay. It’s gonna be okay, Link.” Sky urged, gently stroking his arm. “Let it out. It’s okay, Legend. You’re safe."


End file.
